Hero of Blades: Saga of Guns
by AproposFool89
Summary: Sequel to the Saga of Swords, this takes place a few years in the future, Hyrule now more modernized. Characters welcome for a short time. Find out what happens in this Saga of Guns!
1. Prelude

Prelude: Saying Farewell

Zelda's POV

"Mom, please…don't go…" Sarah says, standing with Jared and Midna by my bed. I look up at my children and smile softly. "It's…my time…Sarah…I…will finally…rejoin my dear…in the heavens with the Goddesses…" I say. Sarah wipes away tears. "Mom…I…I understand…but…we need you here…We're…" I stop her. "No…Sarah…Jared is starting in the Hyrule army…you can live with him until…you yourself…get a job to pay for yourself…I entreat you…now…I feel my end drawing near…let me hold you two one last time…" They both hug me, Midna joining in. I see Allanon appear beside my bedside. "Time to go…my love…" He says softly and I take his hand, leaving my children behind sadly.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginnings of Disaster

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my characters and the storyline.

Chapter 1: The Beginnings of a Terrible Disaster

Midna's POV

I lay with my husband Jared in bed, looking out the window. "So…when do you return to the army, dear?" I ask. "Soon, love." Jared replies. "We have to make sure our daughter does not hear of this…she will want to follow." "I know…" I sigh. Alice had become a headstrong girl as she grew up. She was of age to join, but I was afraid to let her. I stare out the window, looking at the Castle that currently had no one ruling it. "When is the next Zelda going to appear…or the next Link…?" I wonder aloud. "There won't be either…since that one was killed…there was no need to…" Jared says. "Oh…right…" I sigh. Jared kisses me softly. "Don't worry dear. That's why I'm here…I'm protecting Hyrule in their stead." He smiles. I just sigh again. Jared stands. "Well…I'm going to start preparing." He says and heads out of the room. I just lie in bed and stare out the window.

Alice's POV

I, with my Dad's gun that I snuck off with, head out into the woods and look for the secret target practice area I made. I start shooting the targets, hitting the head or the heart with ease. "I don't know why they won't let me join…" I think. I keep shooting and let off steam. I hear rustling in bushes nearby and stop shooting. Well, it wasn't nearby, more like a couple yards away. I heard it because my hearing was really good. I hide in a bush and wait. I reload the pistol as a creature that I knew was an enemy appeared. I aim at the head slowly and wait for the perfect shot. I hold my breath and shoot it, dropping it instantly. "What…is one of those doing here?" I wonder as I look at the Moblin. "I thought these were extinct…I need to get to fath…no, then he will get onto me for having his gun…crap…I have to tell someone…I need to go get ammo, so I need to head to…wait…the inventor! I can tell him!" I sneak into the house, gather my things, and hurry towards the Armory.


	3. Chapter 2: Nick the Inventor

Chapter 2: Nick the Inventor

Alice's POV

"Man…why do we live so far away from town…" I gasp softly as I reach the gates to Hyrule castle market. I look up at it. "Ugh…also…I may be old enough to join…but I think I should be older actually, now that I think about it…I'm just a young girl…Oh well…" I head into the market, wearing a cloak around my body and a hood over my head. "Nobody better recognize me…" I think as I watch a Zora walk out of the market, looking rather emotionless. I reach the Armory out of breath. "Goddesses above…finally." I sneak in and head to the inventor's lab. "Excuse me? Mister Nick?" I call as I open the door. "Just a moment!" I hear the familiar voice call from the back. I smile and sit at the desk. "Who is it?!" I hear him ask. "It's Alice!" I call. "Alie?" He calls me by the old nickname he gave me a long time ago and I giggle a little as he is instantly at the desk. "What can I do for you?" "Well…I…found a Moblin in the woods." I say and he blinks. "First…a MOBLIN?! And second…WHY WHERE YOU IN THE WOODS?!" He demands. I jump at the shouts and look down. "I…was target practicing…" I say quietly, the heavy pistol hitting the chair as I moved a little. "Go figure…" He sighs. "Let me guess…you want me to look at that pistol, hm?" I nod and hand it to him. "Hm…this is your Father's old 9mm…It is in need of oiling and cleaning…And major upgrades…" He mulls over it. I sit there and swing my feet a little. "I'll get to work on this…you wait there." He heads back to the back and I wait there. I fall asleep after a while and he comes back after around an hour. "Alie, wake up." He says and I wake slowly and blink at the pistol in front of me. "Whoa…" I gasp as I stare at the shiny upgraded pistol. "Explosive bullet capable, red dot sights, bigger clip, clean and ready to use." Nick smiles, sliding it into my holster. "Thanks Nick…but what do we do about the Moblin?" I ask. "I'll tell your father later…you get ho…oh?" He notices me eyeing the mechanism that was built on his right arm. "What?" I ask. "You like my rifle?" "Yes…I'd like to have a sniper rifle myself…" I say. "No. You aren't getting one." Nick says. I sigh, but nod and stand. "I better get home." He nods too. "Yes, you better. Oh, before you go…here." He hands me a small suitcase. "Huh?" I ask. "Just…take it as a gift." He says and I nod. I head out and head towards home.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Zora

Chapter 3: Meet the Zora

Alice's POV

I walked out of the market and looked at the suitcase I was carrying. "I wonder what this is…I may stop at the river and check…" I say to myself and stop at the nearby river. I slowly open it and gasp. "No way…he actually gave me a…" I smile brightly as I look at the parts of the sniper rifle that I had been given and had to rebuild myself. "Thank you, Nick." I say softly and close it back up. I look around and see that no one is around. "May as well enjoy a swim." I think and slowly undress. I hide the suitcase under my clothes and hop into the water. I shiver initially at the coldness of it, but quickly adjust to it. "Thank goodness for being Twili…" I sigh and float in the water. I hear a splash and gasp softly to myself, quickly swimming to a rock and hiding behind it. "W…Who's there?!" I ask. I blink as the Zora from the market comes to the surface. "W…Were you…under there watching me?!" I demand. He shakes his head. "I was swimming around here and noticed you. I didn't look as I noticed you were not wearing clothes." He says a little flatly. "Good!" I say, my face a little flushed. I looked him over a little. He was rather muscular for a Zora, and his head and fins were a big bigger and longer than usual. "Don't sit in the water there too long…I've spotted several Bonefish there." The Zora says as I get bit in the behind. "OW!" I cry out and fly out of the water, diving for my clothes and the nearest tree. The Zora made a small sign that he knew that hurt and waited until I was dressed to get out and come over. "Are you alright?" "I'm…fine…" I say. "You don't sound it…if that Bonefish broke through skin, you may end up fainting. Their bite is deadly." He says. "I know that!" I say, a little angry. I wobble a little. "Oh…maybe it did…Need to get home…" I grab the case and start walking slowly, but faint.

Hito's POV

I catch the falling Twili girl and her case, sighing. I had warned her, and yet she stubbornly kept going. "May as well take her back to the domain…she isn't going home for a while." I say to myself and head towards home. "Stupid child…"


	5. Chapter 4: Watching over the Twili Girl

Chapter 4: Watching over the Twili Girl

Hito's POV

I return to the Domain and blink. "Hm…strange to walk into the domain." I head inside and take the girl straight to my home. "Why do I have to worry about this…where is that girl when I need her…" I sigh. "Who, me?!" A voice I knew too well asks. "Yes you…Lucy." The boyish female laughs. "Help me out, I have a Bonefish victim here." I say bluntly. "You fix her wound, it is on her behind." I leave Lucy there to treat her. I meander around the Domain, looking at all the Zoras moving about and making sure our defenses were still strong. I head back later and Lucy confirms that the girl would be ok and it wasn't that severe. We decide to let her sleep and we do the same.

Alice's POV

'Where am I…?' I wonder in my mind. I try and look around, move, or even open my eyes. 'I…can't move…or see…what's happening…?' I struggle to do something for what seemed like hours and finally my hand starts to move. 'Yes! Now…open…my…eyes…' My eyes slowly flicker open and I look around. "Where…am…I?" I groan. "Oh! Are you awake?!" I hear a female voice ask. "Who…?" I ask. "Oh! My name is Lucy, and you are in the Zora's Domain! Hitokage brought you back here after you were bitten by a Bonefish." The voice explains. "Zora's…Domain?!" I sit up slowly. "Careful!" Lucy says. "Need…to get…home…" I grunt. I then gasp and look around. "My suitcase! Where is it!?" "Don't worry, just under the bed." Lucy says. I sigh in relief and look at her. She looked like any other female Zora you would see, but was rather boyish too. "Can…you help me get…home?" I ask and she shakes her head. "No…you need rest. That Bonefish bite may have been small; it was still a little fatal." She says. "Alright…" I sigh and lie back down. "Hey…Lucy…can I ask something?" I say after a while. "Hm?" She asks. "Why is…Hitokage like he is?" She sighs. "It's because…he lost his love recently…" "Oh…I'm sorry…" I reply and look down. "It's alright…but you should sleep." Lucy says and I slowly pass back out.


	6. Chapter 5: Allie

Chapter 5: Recovering and learning about Alice's true identity

Alice's POV

I slowly wake up in the morning feeling slightly better. "Mmm…huh?" I noticed three things as I looked around a little. First, I was naked. Second, Lily had fallen asleep sitting in the chair beside my bed, her head on the bed next to my leg. And finally, that Hito was standing at the door, about to head out. "Hey…Hito, right?" I ask softly, my voice still a little scratchy. He stops and looks back at me. "What is it?" I blink a little, feeling a little offended by the harshness of his response. "Well…I wanted to um…talk to you maybe…" I look down a little. "No thanks." He leaves and shuts the door a little hard. I jump a little, my leg smacking Lily's head and as I land on my rear again the wound burns. "OW!" I yelp, Lily snapping awake. "Are you alright?!" She asks quickly. "Y…Yeah…Just…jumped on accident…" I say, my behind still burning. "Oh, it burns…" I whimper. "Roll over…let me put this ointment on…" Lily says, yawning a little. I let her apply it, shivering at the coldness of the ointment. "Thank you…" I say. "No problem…" She yawns and passes out again. "Poor girl…she must have been so worried about healing me…" I say softly to myself. I notice my clothes and snatch them, dressing myself carefully. I slowly get out of the bed and carefully lift Lily into it. "Sleep well…nurse Lily." I smile and walk out of the room. "Whoa…" I gasp, looking around the Domain. "This place looks just like it did in the past…well…the books I've read and seen the pictures of…except…those are strange guns some of the guards are holding…" I walk around the domain, exploring a little. I start feeling woozy and lean against the wall for a moment. "Ooh…maybe this was…a bad idea…" I manage to huff out. I sit down on the ground and rest for a time. "Hey…aren't you that Hylian girl that Hito brought back?" A Zora asks, noticing me. I knew that he couldn't tell I was Twili off hand because my features were hard to detect, even up close. "Y…Yeah…I am…" I say, feeling a little cold. "What are you doing moving around? The poison could get worse!" The male asks. "I…I didn't…" I manage, my vision fading. "Just lie down…I'll get Lily." He starts off. "No!" I manage to get out. "She…needs rest…let her sleep…please…" The male sighs. "I'll get you a pillow and blanket at least…to help." I nod softly and he heads off. I watch the other Zora's move around, even glimpsing Hitokage time to time, him not noticing me. I also noticed he seemed cold to everyone around him. I figured it was because of his loss. The guard came back and got me comfortable. "Thank you." I smile softly and he nods, smiling a little himself. "You are nice…unlike a lot of Hylians I've met." "I know…a lot of them are snobs…" I agree. "You don't like your own kind?" He asks, surprised. "Not really…I'm not full Hylian, actually. I'm only a third Hylian. I'm mostly Twili, though strangely my Hylian side shows more." I explain. "I see…" The guard says. "So yeah…there is only a few Hylians I actually like. My dad for one… Also, my grandparents, whom I never got to meet except for once, when I was really little." The guard nods, understanding. "I wish I could have met my grandparents…they are recorded in books…but I wanted to actually meet them…" I sigh. "Who were they?" The guard asks, having sat down. "Allanon Silverwind and the Zelda of the Seven Year War era of Hyrule." I say and he gasps. "Y…You're the granddaughter of the Hero of Blades and one of the Princesses of Hyrule?!" I nod. "Wait, that kinda makes me royalty, doesn't it?" I ask and he nods. "I never figured that out." I giggle. "I don't live in the castle though; I live over near Lake Hylia. I mean…My mother is Midna after all…how did I not figure out that I was a princess?" I blink, dumbfounded at myself. "I'm not sure…" The guard says. "Anyway…I think I am well enough to get back to the room now…" I slowly stand. "Are you certain?" He asks and I nod. "Thank you for the blanket, pillow, and for accompanying me as I got enough strength to walk, kind Zora." He shakes his head. "Not at all, Princess…" I cringe a little. "Please…just Alice, ok?" He nods. I give him the pillow and blanket and he heads off as I return to the room. Lily stood, looking rather cross. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" She demands. "Well…I…I had to go for a walk…I couldn't stand lying there…plus you were so tired…you needed the rest." I say and she sighs. "You are right about the tiredness. But you shouldn't have left." I giggle a little. "I'm happy I did…I learned a little about myself from one of the guards…that I was kinda stupid for not noticing before." I say and she blinks. "Oh? What was it?" "I'm a princess…" I say softly and she blinks.


End file.
